Oändlig Barmhärtigheten
by Amelius88
Summary: Post 2x09. Sookie is drawn to Eric after his Maker's passing. Will what begins as innocent compassion turn into something more? E/S
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Oändlig Barmhärtigheten (according to an online translator, this is Swedish for Eternal Compassion. As I speak no Swedish whatsoever I won't vouch for its accuracy. Anyone who speaks some Swedish, feel free to correct me).

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing associated with these characters, True Blood or the Sookie Stackhouse novels. I am simply borrowing them for fun.

**SPOILERS: **possibly up to the season 2 finale although this is set directly following 2x09.

**Notes: **So after watching the heartbreaking final scene of 2x09 with Godric and Eric, I couldn't get this idea out of my head. I intend to continue it and make it into a reasonably long E/S story; however I have a notoriously short attention span so I'm not making any promises about future chapters. You have been warned.

Feedback and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. These characters were much more difficult to write than I anticipated and I'd love to hear what people think about the characterization.

Chapter 1

It was all over. Sookie looked at the empty spot where Godric had stood as he met the sun, tears still running down her face. There was nothing left of him save the shirt he had been wearing, no remains to indicate that only a few minutes ago a 2000 year old vampire had been standing there.

She walked over to the edge of the roof. It was a perfect sunrise, and she thought sadly that at least Godric's last view of this world had been something beautiful, not like the ugliness that had transpired over the last few days. She hoped that wherever he was, he found the peace that he'd so desperately wanted.

Bending over to pick up his shirt, Sookie wondered how Eric was feeling. Although she'd always found the blond vampire to be arrogant, heartless and manipulative - his tricking her into drinking his blood being a perfect example of his underhanded behavior - she couldn't help but feel for him. His grief over his Maker's decision was so raw; Sookie thought it might have been the first real emotion she'd ever seen in him. Watching him on his knees begging with Godric in his native tongue had made her stomach hurt and her eyes well up. She'd thought that she hated Eric, but that feeling had evaporated with the blue flames that consumed his Maker. She could never hate anyone who was capable of that kind of love.

Still clutching Godric's shirt, Sookie wiped her eyes and headed back into the hotel. She was planning to go straight to the room she was sharing with Bill, but veered off at the last minute and came to a rest in front of Eric's room. Biting her lip, the telepath wondered how angry Bill would be at her being here. He hated Eric, hated even more that Eric wanted her, and he'd be furious that she was showing the Viking any kind of sympathy. He hadn't even wanted her to go to Godric, she recalled. But it just wasn't in her to ignore someone who was in pain.

With the image of Eric's grief still fresh in her mind, she knew she couldn't just go to bed and pretend that everything was ok. Besides, she mused, Bill was probably asleep already; he wouldn't notice her missing. She wasn't sure the same could be said for Eric, although whether or not he'd want her company was another matter. She looked down at the shirt in her hand. At the very least, she could give him this; a last memento of his Maker. And then, if he wanted to be alone, she'd leave him to rest.

As she knocked on the door, it pushed open under her hand. Not shut properly, she thought frowning, knowing that Eric was usually very security conscious. "Eric?" Sookie called, stepping into the room. There was no answer, but as she turned to scan the room she realized she didn't need one.

The Area 5 sheriff was sitting on the couch, head in hands. Sookie's heart went out to him. It was such an unusual posture for the usually proud vampire; normally he walked around like he was God deigning to grant mortals the honor of his presence. She stood there for a minute, waiting for him to look up, when she realized that he hadn't noticed her.

"Eric?" she said softly, walking over to him. He was so still and pale he looked like a statue. "Eric? It's Sookie."

Finally he moved to look at her. "Sookie." His voice was hoarse and quiet, the opposite of his usual cocky drawl.

"Oh, Eric," she blinked back tears again as she took in his bloody, tear-streaked face.

"He's gone." Eric's voice was lifeless.

"Yes, he's gone," Sookie agreed quietly.

"Did he...suffer much?"

"No," Sookie assured the vampire, "it was fast. And in the end he was...joyful. At peace, I think."

Eric shook his head, barely understanding what she was saying. Sookie knew that feeling; when her Gran had died, she'd spent days in a kind of numb shock, having people talk at her without ever really hearing what they said. She knew that there weren't any words that would make Eric feel better right now.

"I have nothing," he said suddenly. "He is gone and I have nothing... am nothing. A millennia we spent together and he left nothing behind."

"Not quite nothing," Sookie responded. "Here," she held out the shirt.

Eric took it slowly, blinking as if to clear his head. "This... is his."

"Yes, he took it off before... He took it off. I thought you'd want to have it."

"Why!?" Eric stood up suddenly, and Sookie jumped, taken aback by the ferocity of the question. As he towered over her, for a moment Eric looked every bit the Viking warrior he once was. "Why do you do this? Why do you show me kindness when you profess to loathe me? WHY?"

Sookie blinked. "I know what it's like to lose someone. I know it's not the same as what you're feeling, and I can't even imagine what you're going through, but I wouldn't wish that grief on anybody."

In a movement so sudden Sookie's human eyes could barely follow it; Eric grabbed the shirt from her hand and stared at it desolately. The next thing she knew she'd been yanked forward and Eric's arms were around her waist, his head burrowed against her stomach. Startled, she froze for a moment. Eric's shoulders were shaking and she could feel her dress getting damp from his blood-tears. Looking down, she was torn between sympathy for his grief and a surprising desire to look after him, to comfort him in some way. It was not a feeling she had ever imagined she'd feel for ruthless Eric Northman but then, she reflected, a lot of what had happened in Dallas was beyond her imagination.

Tentatively, she stroked the blond hair resting against her. Eric's grip on her tightened, pulling her even closer to him. She moved her other hand down, running both through the vampire's thick hair. For long moments she just stood there, watching her fingers move gently over his head. They didn't speak; there was nothing to be said, she thought. Sookie remembered Godric's wish that she look after his childe, and looking down thought that maybe she could do it after all. At the very least, she could give him this small comfort.

Eventually, Eric went still and his grip on her loosened, even though he still didn't break contact. Sookie was starting to ache from standing in the same position for so long, and she knew Eric must be exhausted from fighting the pull of the sun. She pulled back slightly, Eric's arms dropping away from her. They stayed that way for a moment, staring at each other, before Eric looked away.

"Are you leaving?" he asked, stiffly.

Sookie examined him, hearing the masked tension in his voice. "No," she decided. "I'm not leaving. Come on," she held out a hand.

Eric looked at her, startled, staring at her outstretched hand as though it were made of silver. Slowly, he took it, and allowed her to pull him to his feet. Sookie had the strangest image of herself as the adult looking at a lost little boy, a ridiculous notion seeing as how Eric had a foot in height and 1000 years in age on her. But still, she thought, maybe we're all children on the day we lose our parents.

She led him through his suite into the bathroom, unsurprised to find a massive claw footed bathtub dominated the large space. The bathroom was all marble and gilded edges and so very Eric somehow. Considering for a moment, Sookie left a surprisingly compliant Eric by the sink and went over to the bath, turning the taps on to let it fill. She dug around until she found a 'his 'n hers' pack of complimentary toiletries, unscrewing a bottle of bath gel and dumping it into the rapidly filling tub.

Walking back to Eric, she tugged on the bottom of his tank top. Lifting his arms, the vampire stood quietly while she removed his shirt. Briefly Sookie let her eyes skim across his chest, trying not to blush as she realized how perfectly he was built. Reality certainly lived up to the dream she'd had, she thought, then shook her head at such a disloyal thought. She wasn't here to ogle the man, she reminded herself, and she didn't even like Eric that way. Besides, she had Bill and one vampire was more than enough for her.

"If you get in the tub I'll be back in a minute," Sookie told Eric. A spark of something flared in his eyes, and a shadow of his usual grin crossed his face, but thankfully he didn't say anything. She left the room to give him some privacy, although it was more for her sake than his, the telepath thought ruefully.

Crossing the living room, she pulled a bottle of TruBlood from the mini-fridge and popped it into the microwave. A couple of minutes later the microwave pinged and she grabbed the bottle out, shaking it to make sure it had heated all the way through. Heading back to the bathroom, she knocked on the partially open door. "Eric? Are you decent?"

"Never, Sookie," came the reply. The telepath smiled a little; Eric was starting to sound more like his usual self, and although she wasn't sure when that had become a good thing she was still unaccountably relieved.

Sticking her head cautiously into the room, and discovering that Eric was, in fact, fully covered by the bubbles in the bathtub, she walked more confidently over to him. "Here," she said, handing him the bottle of TruBlood, "I figured you hadn't eaten."

Eric's face twisted briefly in an expression she couldn't identify, before returning to its previous blankness. He was definitely looking better though, she thought, if still a long way from his normal demeanor.

"Thank you, Sookie," the sheriff told her. "Although perhaps something a little more appetizing...?" He shot a covetous look at her neck.

Sookie glared at him. "Don't push your luck, mister." Eric raised his hands in a gesture of supplication and took a sip of the TruBlood, making a face but drinking the bottle nonetheless.

As Eric drank, Sookie went over to the cabinet and retrieved a flannel from under the sink. Running it under the warm water (she wasn't brave enough to soak it under the surface of the bath; that was too close to parts of Eric she was trying not to think about) she went back over to the tub and kneeled next to the bathing vampire.

Taking the now empty bottle from him, Sookie leaned over and gently began wiping the dried blood from Eric's face. He went very still under her hands, his eyes locking onto her face with unnerving intensity. As the blood cleared from his face, the flannel turned red with it. She went to get up, to rinse it in the sink, when one of Eric's hands grabbed her wrist, holding her in place. Turning to look at him, Sookie froze when she saw the want in his eyes. Very slowly, he slid his hand up so that her entire hand and the flannel she was holding were engulfed by his. Then he very gently pushed her hand against his chest, sliding it down so the flannel left a faint red smear before the water covered up to her wrist.

Sookie couldn't look away from Eric's gaze. She felt like the whole world had suddenly come into sharp focus; the intense blue of Eric's eyes, the ragged sound of her own breathing, the warm water contrasting with the smooth hardness where her hand rested against Eric's chest. With excruciating care, the vampire took the flannel from her, leaving her hand resting against his lower chest. He reached under the water, rinsing the flannel, before taking her wrist and slowly sliding her hand back up.

As though it was someone else's body, Sookie saw her hand come to rest above Eric's heart. There was no movement; vampires had no heartbeat. She leaned forward slowly, moving her hands to rest against his shoulders and lowering her head, placing a soft kiss on his chest, in the spot where her hand had rested a minute ago.

Raising her head, she couldn't fathom the look on Eric's face. He was staring at her like she was a mirage, or a ghost, or something else that couldn't possibly be real.

After a minute, Sookie shook her head, snapping back to herself. What had meant to be a simple, comforting gesture had turned into something far more complicated and she really didn't want to examine the implications of what she was feeling right now. Standing, she looked down at Eric (and valiantly kept her eyes on his face, despite the rapidly disappearing bubbles) and said, "It's getting pretty late and I can imagine you're pretty tired. I should probably be getting to bed myself."

"You are welcome to share my bed, Sookie," Eric told her sincerely, although there was a glint in his eye she didn't entirely trust.

"I don't think Bill would like that too much now, do you?" she responded dryly. Eric raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. Exasperated, she shook her head and turned to leave. "I'll see you tonight, Eric."

"Sookie..." there was a blur of motion and suddenly Eric was standing before her, dripping wet and gloriously naked.

"Eric!" she shrieked.

"Yes?" he asked, puzzled.

"Put something on! A towel at least!"

"Ah," he smirked, and faster than she could see him move he was back before her, a think black towel around his waist. "It discomfits you to see me naked...perhaps because of what it makes you feel."

"Disgusted?" Sookie quipped.

"Aroused," Eric breathed, stepping closer.

"Don't be ridiculous," Sookie said, unconvincingly. "I have Bill, I **love** Bill, he's the only one I want."

Suddenly serious, Eric grabbed her chin. "You can tell yourself this lie for now, Sookie Stackhouse, but I will not accept it forever. I want you. And one day I will have you."

Outraged, Sookie yanked her face away. "I'm not some possession you can just own, Eric Northman! I am a person with thoughts and feelings and opinions of my own, and I get to make decisions for myself!"

Eric shook his head suddenly. "We have gone off topic. This is not what I wished to talk about."

"You know what? I don't care. I'm leaving," Sookie glared, attempting to step past him.

He blocked her easily, grabbing her hands. "Sookie..."

She scowled at him.

"I wanted to thank you," Eric said, dropping her hands and stepping back. "For... everything. And to ask...if perhaps you would remain until I was asleep." He looked almost sheepish, an expression she had never expected to see on Eric's face, and even though she'd been ready to stake him herself seconds ago, she melted.

"Oh fine," she sighed. "C'mon then." Preceding him into the bedroom, she saw him about to drop the towel and said hastily, "but get under the covers."

Smirking, Eric did as she asked, although he made sure she was treated to the sight of his broad, muscled back and perfect ass before he did so. Not sure whether to laugh or cry, Sookie decided against either and lay down on the bed next to him (making sure to stay on top of the covers). Rolling to face her, Eric stared at her intently for a minute, before saying quietly "Good night, Sookie."

"Goodnight Eric," she replied, watching as his eyes drifted shut. Minutes later he was out, into that strange sleep-rest state vampires went into during the day. Sookie watched him for a few minutes longer, taking a guilty pleasure in observing his face while he wasn't able to catch her. Although she'd had more than her share of issues with him, there was no denying Eric was very good looking. Almost beautiful, she thought, and immediately felt guilty. Bill loved her, and she him, and yet here she was admiring a vampire who'd tricked her into drinking his blood and openly lusted after her.

Getting to her feet, Sookie took one long last look at the dozing vampire sheriff, before collecting the fallen towel and depositing it in the bathroom. Exiting, she made her way across the luxurious suite. As she opened the door, she resisted the urge to look behind her. She did make sure to close the door very carefully after her, though. Then, with a deep sigh, she turned and made her way back to the room she shared with Bill.


	2. Chapter 2

**Spoilers: **still only up to 2x09.

**Notes: **Ok, firstly, thank you very much to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate the feedback. Also if you wanted an update you got lucky; work was slow today and in between answering phones I managed to type up 5,000 words. It's not going to last, however – I finish this job tomorrow and will probably be a lot busier from here on in, so future updates are likely to much more spaced out.

Although I've read the books I will not be incorporating any aspect of them into this story; it will be strictly True Blood canon. So have no fear of spoilers if you haven't read the books.

As always, feedback and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

Chapter 2

Sookie walked quietly through the suite she was sharing with Bill. Reaching the bedroom, she found her vampire boyfriend in his deep, daytime sleep. She looked longingly at the empty side of the mattress next to him, but a quick look down at her blood-tear stained dress told her she couldn't collapse into bed just yet.

Heading back into the living room, she dug around the cupboards above the mini-fridge, finally finding the salt she was looking for. She stood up, stripped off her dress, and clutching that and the salt made her way into the bathroom. Sookie was so exhausted she could barely see straight, but she knew if she wanted any chance of getting the blood out she'd have to soak it now. Plugging the sink, she turned on the cold tap and dumped a whole handful of salt in. Salt in cold water was an old housewives' trick her grandmother had taught her. It was very effective for removing blood stains.

Leaving the dress in the sink to soak, Sookie stepped out of her underwear and turned the shower taps on, stepping under the piping hot spray. Instantly she relaxed. There were, she thought, few pleasures as simple or rewarding as a hot shower. Scrubbing herself with the complimentary body wash, she reveled in the sandalwood scent. She was just reaching for the shampoo when suddenly she wasn't alone.

Eric stood behind her, towering over her smaller frame. He was pressed tight against her back, and she could feel every inch of him as though there was an electric current running between their bodies. "Eric," she breathed as he reached forward, running just the tips of his fingers down her soapy arms. Goosebumps followed in his wake.

"Sookie," he replied, and she could hear the smile in his voice as he very gently turned her to face him. Reaching his arms around her waist, he pulled her tightly against him, his hands coming to rest on her lower back.

It was like being back in his bathroom all over again. She couldn't move, or breathe, as he leaned forward and kissed her. It was soft at first, but when she opened her mouth he let out a growl and began to ravish her mouth with his tongue. She responded in kind, and before she knew it he'd picked her up and with her legs around his waist leaned her against the shower wall. He was kissing her lips, her cheeks, her neck, and she let out a gasp and flung her head to the side, baring her neck. Eric's fangs came out, and just as he bent over to bite her, Sookie jolted awake.

She blinked, completely disoriented. She was still in the shower, the telepath realized, leaning against the wall. And the water was now tepid rather than hot. Sookie shook her head slightly; she must have been more tired than she realized to fall asleep standing up. Turning the taps off, she stepped out of the shower, wrapping herself in a towel and going to stand in front of the mirror. Another freaking Eric dream, she thought angrily. None of this would be happening if he hadn't tricked her into drinking his blood. She'd never thought of him that way at all until then!

Something about that thought gave her pause and she stood there for a moment, considering. Come to think of it, Bill had never before mentioned that drinking a vampire's blood made you attracted to them. He'd only said when he'd given her his blood, that it would increase her libido. He hadn't said it would increase her libido directly relating to the vampire whose blood she'd had, which might have been useful information to have had at the time. Not that she was ungrateful to him for saving her, of course. But still, she didn't like that he'd told her a half-truth if not an outright lie.

Deciding she was too tired to think any more about it, Sookie went back into the bedroom. Pulling on clean underwear and a night dress, she hung the towel up to dry before collapsing wearily into bed. Sliding under the covers, her last thought before she passed out from exhaustion was that she and Bill had a lot of things to talk about.

When Sookie awoke, the clock on the nightstand told her it was a little after

3:00 pm. She looked over to check Bill was still dead to the world, so to speak, and she got up quietly and got dressed in another sundress. Making her way into the bathroom, she retrieved her soaked dress and hung it over the shower rod to dry. Draining the bloody water, she then washed her face and brushed her teeth, before applying a minimum of makeup and making her way into the main room.

Standing in the living room, Sookie tried to decide what to do next. She had hours before the sun would set and they weren't booked to leave Dallas until tomorrow morning. Until then, she had time to kill.

A knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts. Looking at it curiously, she walked over and checked the peephole. Jason was standing on the other side, his usual goofy grin in place. Opening the door, she smiled and gave him a big hug.

"Hey Sook," Jason said happily.

"Hi Jason," Sookie was glad to see her brother, particularly after their heart-to-heart. It felt really great to be back on good terms with Jason after all the unhappiness they'd seen this year. They really were the only family they had left and Sookie knew it was important that they stuck together.

"I was thinking me and you could go out to lunch, maybe? I dunno if you've eaten already but I just woke up and I'm starvin'," Jason told her.

"Me too," Sookie smiled. "Just let me get my purse and shoes and I'll be right with you."

A few minutes later she returned wearing white sandals and with her pocketbook. "Ok then, let's go."

They chattered about inconsequential things as they walked down the road to a diner Jason had spotted the other night. They both said how much they were looking forward to getting home; as Jason put it, they just weren't big city people.

Taking a seat at the diner, Jason remarked "I'm gonna have a real big feed, I think. I feel like I haven't eaten for days!"

"I know what you mean," Sookie agreed, and tried to remember when she'd last eaten. When she couldn't, she decided that she needed to be more careful about her eating habits. Maybe Ginger was right; maybe being around vampires did make you forget some of your more human habits.

Then again, she thought, maybe being around humans made vampires more likely to develop human traits themselves. She thought of Godric and his wish to avoid violence, of his compassion and wisdom despite probably having seen every horrible thing there is in his 2,000 years of life. Then she wished she hadn't thought of him because her eyes were welling up again. It was such a loss. Even she who had barely known him could see that. She thought of Eric and again couldn't imagine the enormity of his grief.

"Hey Sook," Jason interrupted her musings, "you ok? You look kinda upset."

"I'm ok," her smile was watery. "I'm just thinking about what happened last night."

"Oh, the bomb and shit? Yeah, that was real awful. Can't believe Luke went and did something like that," Jason frowned. "Guess they got into his head even more than mine, you know?"

Sookie looked sadly at her brother, knowing that however misguided he'd been joining the Fellowship that he'd miss the friend he'd made. Then she realized that Jason didn't know about Godric yet.

"The bombing was terrible," she agreed. "But I was actually thinking of what happened after…. with Godric."

"I thought he was pretty cool about it all," Jason said, surprised. "I mean he sent all them people to the hotel and everything."

Sookie swallowed. "Jason… Godric met the sun this morning."

"What?!" Jason looked stunned. "But how…I mean, we freed him from the Fellowship! How'd they get him back?"

"They didn't. Jason, Godric met the sun willingly."

Jason sat there is silence for a long moment. "You mean he like, killed himself?"

"Yeah," Sookie sighed. "I guess he did."

"But…why?" Jason's question made Sookie flashback to Eric on the roof, desolate at his Maker's decision and desperately looking for an answer he could understand.

"I guess… he thought he'd lived long enough. He thought he'd seen enough. I think maybe he was sick of fighting all the time. And you know he wasn't scared or afraid at the end; he was joyful. He wanted to find peace and forgiveness from God."

"Wait…" Jason looked at his sister. "You were there?"

Sookie nodded, tears spilling down her cheeks again. "I didn't want him to be alone."

"Oh Sook," Jason reached across the table and clutched her hand.

The Stackhouse siblings sat like that in depressed silence for several minutes. Eventually, a waitress who came to take their order interrupted them. They both decided to order the full, all-day breakfast.

"I just don't feel right without breakfast," Sookie remarked, wiping her eyes as the waitress left. "Even if it is afternoon."

"Me, I'm just happy if there's some leftover pizza in the fridge when I get up," Jason replied.

Sookie shook her head. "Honestly," her tone was exasperated, "how do you ever expect some nice girl to marry you if you can't even keep food in the fridge?"

"Whoa, who said anythin' bout marriage?" Jason's eyes widened. ""Sides, you're the one in a serious relationship. Why don't you be the one to get married?"

"Vampire marriage isn't legal in Louisiana," Sookie said quietly.

"Oh yeah," Jason said. "Sorry, sis, I forgot."

Sookie smiled. "It's ok. I tell you what, how about you come round for dinner when we get home? I'll cook you up a proper meal. At least then I'll know you've eaten one decent meal for the week."

Jason's eyes lit up. "That would be real great, Sookie. And hey, maybe you could come round and help me with some of the housekeeping?"

His sister shot him an unimpressed look. "Don't push your luck."

Hands up in surrender, Jason laughed. "Ok, ok…. can't blame a man for trying though."

Brother and sister looked at each other for a minute before they both burst out laughing. It wasn't even that funny but after the tension of the last few days they both needed some light-hearted release. And of course, every time they caught each other's eye they laughed harder. When the waitress came over to deliver their order Sookie heard her think they were both crazy; Sookie couldn't have cared less.

Eventually they calmed down and dug into their food. With a mouth full of sausage, Jason commented "I haven't laugh like that for ages. Guess it's been kind of a tough year."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Sookie agreed, thinking about all of the human and supernatural problems they'd faced recently.

While she was distracted, Jason leaned over and speared a piece of bacon from her plate. "Jason!" she shrieked.

He grinned as he popped it into his mouth. "Mmmm," he said. "Tasty."

"Eat your own food, you pig!" Sookie said trying to look outraged even though she was smiling.

"But it's so much better when I've stolen it from you," her brother teased.

Shaking her head, Sookie responded "Behave or I'll withhold my cooking!"

"Alright, sis, geez… I'll be good."

As they smiled at each other over the table, Sookie reflected that no matter how awful the world could get, at least there could still be moments like this.

* * *

Later that afternoon, after bidding Jason farewell at the entrance of the hotel (he had plans to watch a football game) Sookie was at loose ends. If she were at home, she'd be cleaning or reading or getting ready for work. In a strange city she couldn't do any of those things, and as her boyfriend wouldn't wake for another couple of hours she wondered how she should fill the time. She wasn't in the mood to sit inside and watch TV; she was enjoying the sunshine too much.

Just then she spotted a dress in the shop next to the hotel. Wandering over, she admired several of the outfits on display. Ordinarily she didn't indulge in shopping. With just her waitress's salary to rely on, money was tight. And even if she could have afforded to shop, Bon Temps didn't exactly provide a huge and exciting range of fashions.

Still, she thought, she had that money from Eric coming. $10,000 was a huge amount of money in her world; it would easily cover the cost of the new driveway with plenty left over to keep for a rainy day. That decided it, Sookie thought. She was going to splurge for once. With a bounce in her step she walked happily into the shop.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the sun was just setting as Sookie staggered back to the hotel. Bill would be wondering where she was, she thought. And if the overprotective way he'd been acting lately was any indication, he wouldn't be happy that she'd been out wandering the city on her own.

Making her way up to their room, she paused outside the door as she heard angry voices coming from inside. Identifying them, she sighed and shoved the door open.

In the centre of the room Bill was standing a few feet in front of Eric, shouting at him. In his hand he clutched her dress; the one she'd been wearing last night. Eric was standing calmly, arms crossed and one eyebrow raised, looking entirely unimpressed at Bill's rage.

"I want to know how your scent came to be all over her!" Bill shouted. "Damn you, Eric, if you do not tell me…."

Barely moving, Eric somehow managed to shift into a more menacing stance. In a cold voice he asked, "You will do what, Bill Compton?"

"That is ENOUGH!" Sookie shouted from her position by the door. She stomped angrily into the room, dumping her shopping bags on a chair. Both vampires turned to look at her in surprise. "I don't know what y'all were fighting about, but I can guess, and I'm telling you to stop it right now!"

"Your clothing smells of him, Sookie." Bill growled. "And he will not tell me why."

"Well, did you ever think about asking me?" Sookie snapped. "And what exactly do you think the reason is Bill? Do you really think I would do anything to jeopardize our relationship? Do you not trust me at all?"

"Of course I do," Bill insisted. "But we both know that he is clever and deceitful, and that he will take advantage of your good nature. I can think of only one way you could be come to be so bathed in his scent." The look he shot at Eric was lethal.

"Are you really implying that you think Eric could trick me into sleeping with him? Do you think I'm STUPID?" Sookie shouted.

"Sookie, I…" Bill began.

Sookie turned to Eric, cutting him off. "And you! I bet you've just been standing here, provoking him, haven't you?"

"My dear Sookie, you wound me," Eric drawled. "I have done nothing but remain silent, as a gentleman should." He smirked.

With a feral growl, Bill lunged forward. Eric's fangs came down, and for a moment it looked like Sookie was going to have two warring vampires on her hands.

"Bill, STOP!" she shouted. He did, barely. "For god's sake, all I did was give the man a hug!"

Eric shot her a look that said, 'yeah, right'. She glared back at him. It was none of Bill's business what had happened this morning. She hadn't cheated on him, but that didn't mean she felt like sharing what had happened. It just didn't feel right, exposing something so private, particularly when it was so obvious Bill and Eric didn't get along. If Eric had any sense at all he'd back her up.

"What?" Bill glared at her, fangs extended. "Impossible. His scent is all over your clothes!"

"I am telling you, Bill Compton that nothing untoward went on. I was providing simple comfort that is all. And last time I checked, you did not have the power to tell me who I can and cannot hug!"

"Why would you do this? Why would you comfort _him_?" the disdain was clear in Bill's voice.

"Are you serious?" Sookie shot him an incredulous look. "Do you not remember what happened with Godric?"

"That does not mean you must go to Eric! For god's sake Sookie, it was bad enough that you insisted on staying with his Maker, on getting involved when it had NOTHING to do with us! But to offer Eric comfort as well? After all he's done? I will not allow it!" Bill sounded outraged.

"Excuse me?" Sookie's temper was well and truly enflamed. "I did not just hear you say that. Just because I've got my issues with Eric doesn't mean I can't feel for him when he's grieving. And my decision to stay with Godric has nothing to do with you. I don't understand how you can be so heartless as to say I shouldn't have gotten involved! You do not control my feelings Bill!"

"None of this is of our concern," Bill hissed.

"I beg to differ," Sookie said angrily. "I didn't need to know him long to know that Godric was a good man, full of compassion and kindness. He saved me from that rapist; for that alone you should be grateful. If anyone deserved comfort and companionship at the end, it was him. And if I choose to give that, then that is none of your business."

Eric was staring strangely at Sookie. It was odd to hear this human speak so passionately of his Maker. How could she know Godric, when she had interacted with him but a few times? But he could not deny the truth of her words. Godric was truly the most deserving of them all, and that Sookie had chosen to be with him at the end when he, Eric, could not was something to be grateful for. The Viking did not enjoy these human feelings the last few days had roused in him, but having Sookie here, caring for him and for Godric, strangely soothed him.

Bill and Sookie were staring angrily at each other when the tense silence was broken by a tentative knock at the door. A minute later, when nobody moved, the door opened and Jason stuck his head in. Taking in the tension in the room, he scratched his head and asked tentatively, "Uh, is this a bad time?"

"No," Sookie said, at the same time Bill responded, "Yes!"

Glaring at her boyfriend, Sookie turned to her brother. "Of course not Jason, come in."

Sidling into the room cautiously, Jason turned to Sookie, "Uh, I just wanted to check what time the plane leaves tomorrow?"

"10:00 am," Eric answered before Sookie had a chance.

Jason cocked his head to the side, "Uh, but won't you and Bill be asleep and all then? How can you travel in daylight?"

Eric's mouth twitched as he suppressed a smile. There was something strangely amusing about this breather, he thought, even though he didn't have his sister's appeal. "We will be asleep, yes. But we will be enclosed in light-tight travel coffins. Your sister will be responsible for managing the trip."

"Oh, ah, alrighty then." Jason did another quick scan of the room, taking in Bill's still-clenched fists and his sister's crossed arms, and decided it was time to leave. "Well, I got me a hot date so I'll just be saying goodnight to you folks then," as he was turning to go, he remembered something. "Oh, yeah."

Jason turned to face Eric. Shuffling his feet nervously, he looked at the huge vampire, "I just wanted to say, I heard about Godric. I knew you guys were friends and all and I'm real sorry for your loss. Godric seemed like a pretty cool guy. I don't know what you vamps do but if there's a funeral or anything I'd sure like to pay my respects. If you just tell Sook, she'll let me know."

There was a moment of stunned silence as everyone tried to figure out how to react. Bill was blinking rapidly. Eric looked as close to startled as he ever got. Sookie didn't know whether to laugh or cry; it was such a very Jason thing to say, and she was proud of him for being kind enough to say it, but she didn't know how well Eric would take to receiving condolences.

"Well, Sook, I guess I'll see you later," Jason nodded once at the vampires, bent to kiss his sister on the cheek, and made his exit.

Eric found, for the second time in two days, that a human had surprised him. Part of him wanted to be insulted at hearing Godric, who had roamed the earth for over two millennia, described as "a pretty cool guy", but he thought his Maker would have been amused rather than offended at the moniker. The thought of a funeral had never even crossed his mind; it was not the way of Vampire. Besides, there was no body to bury.

"Y'know, I didn't even think to ask about a funeral," Sookie said. "Do vampires have them?"

"No," Bill answered quickly before Eric could speak.

Glaring at the shorter vampire, Eric turned to Sookie, "It is a morbid human custom, burying the dead, not the way of vampires. I have never and will never attend a burial. Besides, it is pointless; vampires do not mourn."

Sookie shot him a look that said that that was bullshit, but she didn't call him on it. "What about when you were human, though? Didn't you have funerals then?"

Eric looked surprised. "I have not thought of these things in many years. We had a celebration, yes. But we did not bury the bodies; we burned them on a pyre. That was better in preventing disease."

"Oh," Sookie absorbed this, trying for a moment to imagine the world Eric had been born in. She shook her head – that was something beyond her imagination. "Well, even if there's no funeral I will say a prayer for Godric."

Eric looked darkly at her. "I do not believe in God."

Sookie returned his look calmly. "That's ok. Godric did."

Bill cleared his throat, irritated that the conversation was once again centered on Eric and his Maker. "Sookie, I believe we were in the middle of discussing something."

"Actually, Bill, I believe I've said all I've got to say on that matter," Sookie was still deeply irritated at her boyfriend. She couldn't understand how he could say he loved her for her compassion, and then get annoyed at her when she applied it to other vampires.

"Sookie…"

"No. If you have something new to add, then say it, but otherwise this discussion is over. I have a right to feel what I feel, and if you have a problem with that it is your issue, not mine." Bill looked frustrated, but said nothing. "Alright then, I am going to go change into one of my lovely new outfits, and then I am going to dinner. You are welcome to join me if you wish."

"Why thank you, Sookie," Eric purred.

"I wasn't talking to you, as you very well know," Sookie told him.

"You would leave me to spend the evening on my own? Sookie, Sookie, Sookie, I am hurt," Eric clutched his chest.

"All the way to your cold, dead heart, I'm sure," Sookie said sarcastically. "I'm sure you won't lack for companionship this evening, Eric."

"I'm sure I don't know what you're implying," the blond vampire tried to pull off an innocent expression and failed miserably. Sookie suspected he'd never once looked innocent in the last 1,000 years.

"I'm going to get changed now. Eric, goodnight, and if I don't see you before morning then I will make sure your coffin gets safely delivered to Shreveport. Although," Sookie frowned, "I don't know why you don't just go back however you got here."

"I flew." Eric said, amused.

"So did we," Sookie was confused. "But I didn't think you took a flight…"

"No, Sookie, you misunderstand me. I didn't take a flight, I _flew._"

Sookie stared at him in shock. "You…flew? As in, on your own? Like Superman?"

Eric threw back his head and laughed. "I don't think many people would compare me to Superman, but yes."

"Oh," she turned to Bill, wondering if this was another vampire thing he'd neglected to tell her. "Can you fly?"

Gritting his teeth, Bill replied, "No, it is usually a skill that comes with age, although not all vampires achieve it."

Trying to absorb this new bit of information, Sookie turned back to Eric. "So what aren't you just flying back? Why slum it with us?"

"I have business to complete here tonight and would like to return to Shreveport in the morning. Obviously that would not be possible if I were to fly," Eric explained.

"Ah, ok," Sookie thought about that for a minute, "well then, I will make sure you get delivered safely back to Shreveport. So, goodnight."

"Why Sookie, are you kicking me out?" Eric asked coyly.

"Yes," Sookie answered bluntly.

"And you're not even going to model one of your undoubtedly lovely new outfits for me?" Eric's eyes were twinkling as he watched Bill get angrier and angrier as the Viking flirted with Bill's human.

"No! Now leave!" Sookie knew Eric was being deliberately provocative and she really didn't want another fight.

"As you wish," Eric moved towards the door, stopping suddenly in front of Sookie. Invading her personal space, he leaned over to whisper, "until next time, my little human." And then he was gone.

Sookie released a long breath as the tension in the room suddenly dropped. Turning to face Bill, she said quietly, "I'm going to take half an hour to get myself ready and then we are going out to dinner, ok?"

Bill nodded. "Whatever you wish Sookie. But first…" he moved over to her suddenly, taking her in his arms and kissing her passionately. She returned his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck until she had to come up for air.

"Feel better now?" She asked.

"Not really," Bill admitted. "I hate the way he is seeking you out for attention. Sookie, he wants you for himself and he can be very dangerous when he wants something."

Sookie smiled. "I think I can handle Eric, Bill." Reaching up to give him one last kiss, she collected her shopping bags and made her way to the bathroom to get ready for a quiet, relaxing dinner with her boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Spoilers: **up to 2x09

**Notes: **Thanks again for the lovely reviews, I'm finding that they are really good motivation – not to mention, there are a couple scenes in this chapter inspired by comments you guys made about the previous one. In fact, this chapter in no way resembles the chapter I'd planned to write, but once I sat down my fingers got away from my brain. I'd love to hear what you all think, and constructive criticism is, as always, very welcome.

Chapter 3

Stepping out of the bedroom, Sookie did a little twirl for Bill who was sitting on the couch drinking a TruBlood. "What do you think?" she asked flirtatiously, "Do you like it?"

He rose. "Sookie, you look lovely," he responded warmly. "That color suits you very well."

Sookie resisted the impulse to say that Eric had told her the same thing once. She knew that it would just upset Bill and besides, it was irrelevant. She'd bought the dress because she'd loved it and it looked good on her, not because of anything Eric Northman had ever said to her. It was the dress she'd spotted in the shop window. A vibrant red, it was silk covered in a layer of chiffon, with broad straps, a tapered waist and slightly flared skirt that ended a couple of inches above her knees. "Why thank you kind sir," Sookie replied, determined to have a pleasant evening despite their earlier row.

"Are you ready to go?" Bill asked, finishing his drink.

"I sure am – see I got a new purse and shoes to go with the dress, even," she held out the red silk clutch as proof.

"The shoes are very pretty," Bill looked down at her feet, red painted toes encased in high heeled, strappy red sandals.

"I know they're super impractical and I'll probably never wear them again, but I decided to splurge a little. It's been kind of a tough week," Sookie said dryly.

Bill smiled and held out his hand. "It certainly has. Shall we go?"

Taking his arm, Sookie returned the smile. "Yes."

Ten minutes they arrived at the hotel restaurant. It was a lot fancier than anywhere in Bon Temps and Sookie was glad she had gone a little crazy and bought a new outfit.

"A table for two," Bill told the maitre d'.

"Certainly, sir," the man replied, leading them to a table in a corner of the room. "A waiter will be with you in a moment."

A minute later a waiter came over and handed them their menus. "And would sir like to order something to drink?"

Bill looked at Sookie. "What would you like?"

"I'll have a glass of the house white, please," Sookie requested.

"And I'll have a TruBlood, 0 positive," Bill told the waiter.

"Very good," the man nodded, leaving to get the drinks.

As he walked away, Bill turned to Sookie. "So, what did you do today?"

Sookie smiled and began to recount her day. She was just describing how good it was to talk to Jason over lunch when the waiter returned with the drinks.

"A toast, I think," proposed Bill. "To us."

"To us," Sookie agreed, clinking her glass against his bottle before taking a sip. "Mmm, that's a really nice wine." Bill smiled at her.

The waiter interrupted by discreetly clearing his throat. "Would you like to order some food? The special tonight is sockeye salmon on wild rice, with a lemon and ginger sauce."

"That sounds beautiful," Sookie said, "But I think I'll have the mushroom risotto in red wine jus."

"A fine choice," the waiter nodded, before retreating from the table.

Returning to their previous conversation, Sookie talked happily about her day. Soon the conversation moved onto other things; mundane matters from home, Sookie's work schedule, the plan for Tara to move in with her.

Sookie was just thinking they might get through a nice evening without another fight when a cool voice interrupted her. "Why Sookie, you look simply ravishing. I'm so glad you took my advice; I knew that you would look fantastic in red."

The telepath close her eyes as if in pain. Why, oh why, did Eric have to run into them again this evening? Was one quiet night with her boyfriend too much to ask?

Opening her eyes, Sookie looked up at Eric looming over their table. Bill's teeth were clenched so hard she thought he might break one.

"Leave, Eric, you are not welcome here," Bill growled.

"Now Bill," Eric raised an eyebrow, amused, "Play nice. After all, do you not agree that Sookie looks simply… edible, tonight?"

"Eric!" Sookie snapped. The Viking vampire turned to look at her. "Stop it!"

"Stop what?" Eric asked, as if he had no idea what she meant. "Paying you compliments? That is something I cannot do, little human, when you look so delectable."

Sookie was afraid Bill was going to lose it and attack Eric right here in the restaurant. Even though he'd managed to hit Eric the other day, when the older vampire was distracted and not willing to fight, Sookie knew Bill wouldn't get away with that twice. She was under no illusion as to who would be the victor, should it come to a fight between the two vampires.

"Please, Eric," Sookie asked imploringly. "Just leave."

Eric looked at her for a long moment, eyes hooded, before giving a tiny nod. "I should return to my colleagues anyway," his eyes flicked over to a group of vampires and their human companions on the other side of the room. "But Sookie it was, as always, a _pleasure,_" he grinned at her as he turned to walk away.

Before he could, Bill was standing in front of him. "This isn't over," the younger vampire's fangs were out.

Eric stopped abruptly; looking down at him, before turning his head to send a heated look at Sookie. Without breaking eye contact with the telepath, he replied, "It will be soon, though. Have a nice evening, Bill," with a mocking laugh, Eric was gone.

Sookie could see that Bill's shoulders were shaking with repressed rage, and she cursed Eric for ruining the evening.

"Bill…" she said, "Come and sit, calm down. There's no need to let Eric spoil the night."

"Calm down? Calm DOWN?" Suddenly Bill was standing next to Sookie's chair, towering over her. "How can I sit and be calm when he is trying to steal you from me?"

Sookie's eyes narrowed. "I'm not a possession, Bill, I can't be stolen."

Bill moved and the next thing she knew he was sitting in the chair opposite her again. "You are mine, and he deliberately disrespects me by pursuing you this way."

"For vampire purposes I may be yours, Bill Compton, but don't you ever forget that I am my own person and I do not belong to anyone!" Sookie warned.

Bill didn't respond to that, but a minute later he asked in a dangerous voice, "What did he mean, you took his advice? Did he instruct you to wear this outfit?"

"_What?_ No!" Sookie looked at her boyfriend incredulously. "Why would you even ask me that?"

"What else am I supposed to infer from his comments?" Bill growled.

"Perhaps that he was winding you up?" Sookie's tone indicated that should have been obvious.

"So there is no truth to what he said?" Bill asked flatly.

"Not unless you count the fact that he once told me I suited the color red," Sookie was getting pretty tired of this conversation. She'd never shown any interest in Eric – had never had any interest in Eric – and just because he'd tricked her into drinking his blood didn't mean Bill had the right to act like a jealous husband.

"Is that why you wore it?" Bill snapped.

Sookie's mouth dropped open. "Have you gone crazy?" she cried. "Of course not! I wore it because it was pretty and I thought my boyfriend might like to see me in something nice. Forgive me if I was mistaken!"

Seeing her hurt, angry face, Bill softened. "Sookie…"

Interrupting him, Sookie said, "Have I ever given you any reason to distrust me?"

"No," Bill answered reluctantly.

"Then drop the jealous act, because it's wearing mighty thin."

"But the blood…" Bill began.

"Oh yeah, that's another thing," Sookie said, remembering the thought she'd had before going to sleep this morning. "Why didn't you ever tell me that having your blood would make me attracted to you?"

Bill looked taken aback. "I didn't think you needed something else to worry about at the time, and after it didn't seem relevant," he answered, looking uncomfortable.

"But it was relevant when I had _Eric's_ blood?" Sookie replied angrily.

"He tricked you into drinking it!" Bill shouted.

"That's not the point! We're not talking about Eric right now," Sookie responded. "We're talking about the fact that you lied to me!"

"I didn't lie about the impact of you ingesting my blood," Bill looked angry.

"Well then, did you lie about the impact of Eric's?" Sookie questioned. "Because you told me two different things, Bill. When I had your blood, you told me it would increase my libido. When I had Eric's, you told me it would make me attracted to him. Unless there's some reason why they would have different effects, then you've told me two different things!"

Bill shifted uneasily. "Both of those things are true, increased libido and attraction to the vampire in question are side effects of drinking vampire blood."

Sookie shot him a look. "Don't you play word games with me Bill Compton, I may not be well educated but I am not stupid. By not telling me that drinking my blood would make me attracted to you, you as good as lied to me and you know it. And you know, it makes me wonder… how much of an impact has me having your blood had? Would our relationship even be in the same place if I haven't had it?"

"Sookie," Bill said, wounded. "The blood cannot make you have feelings for me. It cannot force you to want to be with me. It can only fan the flames of attraction; perhaps it increased your feelings of attraction for me, or progressed our relationship slightly faster, but that is all."

"You still should have told me," Sookie responded. She shook her head tiredly. "Why do I always have to hear things like this from you after they've been exposed? It's like the situation with Jessica all over again. You can't keep things like this from me, Bill, because if you're always hiding things then I can't trust you. And I can't be with a man I don't trust."

"Sookie, I'm sorry," Bill said, reaching for her hand. She let him take it, but she still had questions.

"And if having your blood didn't make me do or feel anything from you that I didn't want to, then why are you so worried about me having some of Eric's?" she queried. "After all, I had a lot more of your blood than his. And if you're so sure that your blood didn't make me do or feel anything I didn't want to, there shouldn't be any need for you to worry about his. You can't have it both ways."

"Eric is very old; you would need very little of his blood for it to have the same impact," Bill said darkly.

"You didn't answer my question," Sookie pointed out.

"I do not like him having any tie to you at all," Bill said. "I do not like him being able to sense you, to feel what you are feeling. And I do not like him being able to find you at any time."

"Well, I can't say I'm too happy about any of those things either," the telepath replied. "But that's not why you're suddenly acting all jealous and crazy."

Bill frowned. "I would not describe my reaction as crazy. I do not like the attention he is paying to you."

Sookie shot him a look. "Stop avoiding the question."

He seemed reluctant to answer, but a glare from Sookie prompted him to speak. "I am not unaware of Eric's… charms. He has always been very attractive to women. If you had ever felt even the slightest interest in him, the blood would remind you of it. And if I recall correctly, you certainly noticed him the first time we went to Fangtasia."

"He was sitting on a throne! It made him kind of hard to miss," Sookie retorted, although a part of her remembered how intriguing Eric had been as he sat overlooking the club. She hadn't been with Bill then, and she'd be lying to herself if she denied meeting Eric hadn't been… interesting. Not that she'd ever seriously considered having any kind of relationship with the blond vampire; he was a kind of dangerous she knew it was better to stay away from – but she recalled bantering with him and the look of amusement on his face when she dared to backchat to him. She couldn't deny that as irritating as he'd been even then, he was very attractive in a rip-your-throat out kind of way. And something inside her had fluttered when he gestured her to the throne next to him. Of course, after that she'd been with Bill and she'd discovered what Eric was capable of, and she'd buried any of those thoughts.

"But still…." Bill said softly.

"Whatever I may have thought of Eric upon meeting him, he has shown himself to be ruthless and manipulative. And he's not interested in a relationship; he doesn't love me. Maybe he wants me but that's just lust, and the desire to use me for my gift; that's not a foundation for anything," Sookie paused. "Bill, do you really think I could betray you like that?"

"Of course not… and yet, you went to him after Godric's passing. You offered him, of all people, comfort! As though he could ever be deserving of your affections after all he has done to you!"

"It's not about being deserving! For heaven's sake Bill how many times do we have to go over this? I couldn't see anyone, not even Eric, in that kind of pain and not do something. Regardless of how he's treated me, no one should have to suffer that kind of grief," Sookie was entirely exasperated at this line of argument. She thought they'd already been over it.

"Eric does not feel grief," Bill barked out. "Eric does not feel anything for anyone except himself."

"Because you know him so well," Sookie said sarcastically, not sure why she was defending Eric when 24 hours ago she would have agreed with Bill.

"I have known him much longer than you, Sookie. I know what he is capable of," Bill replied.

"So do I," Sookie glared at her boyfriend. "But that doesn't mean he doesn't have any feelings at all. The grief I saw was real, Bill."

Bill shook his head. "He is playing with you, manipulating you so that you will feel sorry for him. He is counting on your kindness, no different to when he tricked you into drinking his blood."

"So you're saying that even though you weren't there, even though you didn't see what happened and I did, you're certain that he fooled me again," Sookie said flatly.

"_Yes,_" Bill said emphatically. He leaned forward. "Sookie, I am sorry. I know you like to see the best in people, it is one of your most admirable qualities; but you cannot find it in Eric. He is only using you for his own ends. Whatever performance he put on to make you think he was truly grieved was nothing but a lie."

"You must think I'm pretty stupid then," Sookie said quietly.

"Oh no Sookie, of course not. Eric is very skilled at manipulating people," Bill said reassuringly.

Sookie smiled, and Bill went still. It wasn't a happy smile. "But you _must_ think I'm stupid, Bill. Because when Godric died it had only been a few hours since he tricked me into drinking his blood, so I knew very well the sort of performance he was capable of putting on."

"Sookie…" Bill began.

Sookie kept talking as if Bill hadn't spoken. "And so of course I was on my guard when it came to Eric. But then I watched him. I saw him in that meeting with that Flannigan woman and I kept expecting him to get up and hit her, he was so angry on Godric's behalf. I saw him react when realized what amends Godric was planning to make. I saw him fail to defend himself from you – and by the way that was a low blow Bill Compton."

"He had tricked you!"

"And I was angry too, but there was a time and a place to deal with that, and that wasn't it. Where I come from, you don't hit a man when he's down, which Eric clearly was after Godric's revelation," Sookie shook her head. "But that's not the point. What I am saying Bill, is that I saw him then, and I saw him on the roof with Godric before he even knew I was there, and I saw him afterwards when he didn't know I was coming, and I am 100% certain that he was not putting on a performance. Even if he was capable of that kind of acting, which I doubt, he would not do it for my benefit because at no point in time did he ask anything of me."

Bill went to say something but Sookie cut him off again. "But as you're so convinced that you're right, as my observations and thoughts and opinions mean so little to you on this matter, then we clearly have nothing more to talk about."

She stood up, collecting her purse. "Sookie, don't go, please. You haven't eaten yet," Bill stood too, looking upset.

"I've lost my appetite," Sookie said quietly, staring at her boyfriend. "I know you have business to attend to tonight, so maybe when you get in later it's better if you go straight into the coffin for tomorrow; that way there won't be any hassle when we check out."

"Sookie, please don't leave," Bill implored her.

"I really don't feel like being here anymore right now, Bill," Sookie said sadly. "We'll talk when we get home tomorrow." She started to walk away.

"Eric…" Bill began angrily.

Sookie whirled around. "I have had enough of hearing about your thoughts on Eric for the night. This isn't about him, Bill, this is about us, and your inability to see that," Sookie blinked back tears, "And you know what, for all Eric's faults at least he was completely honest about what his blood would do to me. He may have manipulated me into it, but at least he didn't try to say it was something it wasn't. I know where I stand with him, because even if he lies to get something, once he's gotten what he wants he's always honest with me. And right now, that is more than

I can say for you!"

With those parting words, and still blinking back tears, Sookie turned and left the restaurant. All she'd wanted was a romantic dinner, and here she was leaving her boyfriend in tears. She looked down at her pretty dress sadly. She wished she could blame this all on Eric showing up, but she couldn't. Sure, he'd been his normal pain-in-the-butt self and provoked Bill, but he was always like that. He wasn't the problem. The problem was Bill and the fact he couldn't seem to let anything to do with Eric go. Not to mention that he clearly didn't trust her, or her ability to make decisions. Sookie had always been an independent person, and it was beyond galling to have Bill tell her that what she'd done was wrong, simply because he didn't credit her with being smart enough to avoid being manipulated by Eric.

And that didn't even touch on the blood issue. Of course she was furious at Eric for forcing something she didn't want on her, but she was beginning to think that what Bill had done was just as bad. Eric at least had made no move to hide the effect it would have on her; he may have even assumed that she'd know what ingesting his blood would do, if he knew she'd had Bill's. And she should have known, Sookie thought. There was not one good reason for Bill to keep something like that from her. If he didn't feel he could tell her before she drank it (Sookie knew the Ratrays had hurt her real bad, and time had been an issue) then he should have told her straight after, when she asked what the effects would be. Instead he'd told her a half-truth that was as bad as a lie. And if Eric had never tricked her into drinking his blood, would she have ever known?

Upset and tired of thinking in circles, Sookie headed back to their room. Seeing as how Bill was going to be out for awhile, she thought she'd get started on the packing. Then she could watch a movie and head to bed at a reasonable hour. Despite her long sleep-in today, she was feeling weary. Stopping for a moment to consider the traumas of the last few days, Sookie decided she was entitled to a little weariness. Reaching the bedroom of their suite, she took off her pretty new sandals and stripped off her dress, replacing it with a comfortable cotton nightgown. Then, turning to the wardrobe, she settled in to get the packing done.

* * *

The next morning Sookie woke up when her alarm went off at 8:00 am. They had to be at the airport by 9:30 am and it was a 30 minute drive, so that gave her an hour to get dressed, check out and get them all into the car. Jason had instructions to be at her room by 9:00 am, though she half expected to have to go and drag him out of bed just before they left.

Getting up, the telepath looked glumly at the empty side of the bed, remembering the awful fight she'd had with Bill the night before. She really didn't want to think about it; she didn't know where they stood right now and on top of everything else that had happened this week, it was just too much. To make it all worse, she thought as she headed to the bathroom, she hadn't exactly had an entirely restful sleep.

As Sookie got into the shower, she tried very hard not to think of the dreams that had haunted her last night. They all involved her being entwined with Eric, naked, sometimes in the heat of passion and sometimes just lying together on a bed, talking. Those were the ones that disturbed her the most. The sex dreams she could write off as being the result of ingesting Eric's blood, according to Bill's new and updated version of what affect a vampire's blood had. Those dreams had no substance, just lust. But the others… why would she dream of being with Eric, romantically? Why would she dream that he loves her?

Although a part of Sookie wanted to say that the dreams were ridiculous, that Eric could never love anyone, she knew now that that wasn't true. Whatever he claimed, the emotion she'd seen on the rooftop was a love as strong as any she'd ever known - which was why it made her so angry that Bill was willing to dismiss it as false.

Sookie considered the knowledge that Eric was capable of love for a moment; but it still didn't explain her dreams. Godric was a vampire and more than that Eric's Maker, and they shared a special bond. If Eric was going to love anyone, it made sense that it was Godric. But even her subconscious should know that it wasn't likely that Eric, who had such disdain for humans, would ever come to love one. And why was she even thinking about this?

Sookie wondered whom she could ask about the dreams. Not Eric, that was for certain. Assuming he didn't laugh in her face, he'd undoubtedly sense a weakness and find a way to use it to his advantage. She couldn't ask Bill, either, after their argument last night. And besides, despite their fight she didn't want to hurt him. After all, it was one thing for him to know she was having blood-induced sex dreams about another vampire but it was another thing entirely for him to realize that her subconscious was dreaming about a fantasy world where it was Eric, and not Bill, that she loved. Bill would probably interpret the dreams as everything he was angry and jealous of coming true.

Perhaps she could ask Pam, she thought. Of course the other woman would go straight to Eric, but if she phrased the question vaguely enough he might not realize the meaning behind it. Or possibly Isabelle, the new Sheriff of Area 9 – she'd seemed sympathetic to the dilemmas of human/vampire relationships. It was worth thinking about, at any rate. For a moment Sookie cursed the fact that she didn't know any other vampires, and then she realized how much trouble knowing the few vampires she did had caused and decided to be grateful her exposure hadn't been wider.

Getting out of the shower, she dressed quickly and then checked that everything, including Bill in his coffin, was packed. It was; she was all ready to go. Going out into the living room, she dialed room service for the last time and ordered breakfast. Just to be on the safe side, she ordered enough for two and then marched over to Jason's room to get him up. Sure enough, he was still in bed. Dragging him out of bed took a few minutes, but as soon as she mentioned that there was food on the way he was up. Shaking her head, Sookie headed back to her room with Jason promising to be right behind her.

After breakfast, the Stackhouse siblings headed down to reception to sort out the accounts. Eric had left his credit card details at the front desk, so all Sookie needed to do was give the room numbers and arrange for Bill and Eric to be collected and transported to the car. While she was busy with the receptionist, Jason wandered over to the cute girl at the front door. When Sookie finished up a minute later, it was to see Jason pocketing the number of the door girl.

Trying not to smile, Sookie made sure that all their bags were being collected (well, all hers and Bill's anyway – Jason's stuff had been abandoned at the Fellowship of the Sun, and there was no way any of them were risking going back and getting it) before dragging Jason away from his latest flirtation. Finally settling in the car that was going to take them to the airport, Sookie let out a sigh of relief. After everything that had happened over the last few days, she was very glad to be leaving Dallas. Sharing a look with Jason, she knew he felt the same as she did; it was time to go home to Bon Temps.


End file.
